What A Night
by LydiaxMartin
Summary: When Erica decides to throw a party at Derek's loft, everyone isn't sure until they get there, will this night be much different to all the others as a few truths occur during the night.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Invite:

Lydia was sitting in Allison's room looking in the mirror while doing her makeup, when she heard her phone vibrate on the dresser. She finished off her foundation before putting the brush down and picked up her phone to see who messaged her. She received a message from Erica which was a surprised as how Erica got her number and she thought Erica hated her. She unlocked her phone and saw that Erica added her into a group chat with all her friends. The message read "Having a party at Derek's loft tonight so I expect everyone to arrive at 9pm" at first Lydia was excited because she loved a party but she was confused as to how Erica got permission from Derek to have a party at his loft. Lydia shrugged it off and messaged back "Not like me to miss a party! I'm there! :)" and with that she continued with her makeup.

Allison walked into the room looking confused and sat down on her bed and said "Hey Lyd did you get a message from Erica?"

Lydia turned around "You did too? So did I" she said with a strange look on her face "Well that's weird thought she didn't like us?" Allison just shrugged before looking down at her phone "Oh well it's a party so it's gonna be fun" Lydia smiled and turned her attention back to the mirror and started applying mascara onto her lashes.

"I hope Kira isn't there, I get this feeling ever since she arrived to Beacon Hills she's been trying to break me and Scott up"

Lydia got up from her chair and walked towards the dark haired beauty and sat next to her on the bed "It's obvious she likes him but you don't have to worry, Scott's in love with you Alli and he wouldn't look at another girl not even Kira" she said trying to reassure her best friend.

Allison smiled at her "You always say the right words to cheer me up Lydia" Allison's phone started ringing "Speaking of the devil" she picked up the phone "Hello, hey babe, yeah me and Lydia got invited, yeah we decided to stay for a little bit, okay see you soon love you, bye" Allison hung up.

A few hours later the girls got dressed up for the party a head, Lydia decided to wear a dark blue dress with black heels with her slightly wavy whereas Allison decided to go for the more causal look, a causal cream dress with a grey cardigan and heels with her hair up in a messy bun.

"Come on Lydia we wouldn't want to keep Erica waiting now would we" Allison shouted while fixing her lipstick in the mirror. Lydia sprayed a huge amount of perfume on her neck, wrist and on her dress. "Geez Lyd don't need to overdose yourself in perfume" Allison said trying not to choke.

"Hey I wanna smell nice for Derek" Lydia smirked "Never know he might be there tonight" she couldn't explain how glad she was that he might be at the party. She couldn't help the excitement rising indispensable and felt certain it was shinny through the goofy grin on her face. You would think a girl like Lydia would be scared of someone like Derek, but she wasn't, she was the only one who could control him if things got too intense. But there was something more about him than his big bad wolf side but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Well it is his house" Allison laughed as she looked out her window waiting for Scott and Stiles to arrive.

Lydia was looking at the time on her phone and groaned "Where is this boyfriend of yours? By the time he arrives the party is going to be over" she started, impatiently. She heard an engine of a car coming up the drive away, Lydia sprinted to the window and took a peak to see who it was. "Finally!" She shouted as she grabbed her bag and made her way to the doorway.

Allison opened the door and revealed Scott who was wearing jeans and a white shirt. "Well hello handsome" she said in a flirty tone and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Lydia was surprised she didn't know Scott had good taste in clothing "Yeah Scott you look good"

Scott laughed "Thanks Lydia, so does that mean I have the Lydia Martin approval"

Lydia nodded "Of course" "Well you look beautiful"

She smiled "I know" she said cockily as she flicked her, Scott laughed, that was Lydia for you. She walked towards the door only to be stopped by Stiles.

"Hey sexy" Stiles said confidently as he walked past Lydia in a black shirt and dark jeans. Lydia hated to admit it but he looked hot tonight but she wouldn't tell him out loud cause she wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Would say the same but don't want to give you any ideas" Lydia said looking him up and down. Stiles just smiled as Scott just rolled his eyes at him.

Stiles noticed "Your just jealous that you aren't sexy as me Scott"

"Come on we can't keep Erica waiting" Allison said before an argument between Scott and Stiles broke out.

Lydia, Allison, Scott and Stiles arrived at the Hale Loft, once they got out the car they saw another car arriving beside them. The car door opened and out came Kira and Malia. They walked over to the group and Kira noticed how hot Scott looked and smirked. "Hey Scott, you're looking hot tonight" that made Allison's blood boil, Scott noticed Allison's heart beating really fast so he grabbed her hand and squeezed a little to show everything is alright.

"Thanks Kira" Scott smiled and walked away hand in hand with Allison. Kira did not look pleased but she felt eyes on her so she turned around and saw a smirking Lydia who glared at Kira for a few seconds before walking past her to catch up with the others. Once they got to the door, Erica stood at the door "Great your just on time, come in" she smiled letting everyone enter before shutting the door behind them. The group walked into the loft and saw Issac and Derek sitting on the couch drinking their drinks. Lydia looked around for the one person who she didn't like. She smiled at the fact that Jackson was nowhere in sight until she heard the front door open and looked behind her and saw the guy who she despised walking towards her, she groaned and looked back at everyone else.

"So Erica, what kind of party have you invited us all to?" Jackson smirked waiting for the blonde wolf to answer.

"Well it's not quite a party per say, it's more like a game" the blonde wolf started as everyone looked at her strange.

"A game" the red head questioned. "No offence Erica but we aren't in kindergarten anymore" Lydia rolled her eyes. She was hoping to get drank and have fun and dance to loud music with her friends not sitting in a circle playing childish games.

Erica turned around and faced Lydia "Yeah a game and if you have a problem with that then you know where the door is" the blonde smirked and her eyes turned yellow. Lydia rolled her eyes, who did Erica think she was? Did she really think I'd get scared when she turned her eyes yellow.

The blonde wolf continued "As I was saying I've got a few party games picked out like Truth or Dare or Spin the Bottle and maybe even 7 Minutes in Heaven" as she said 7 minutes in heaven Lydia looked up and thought maybe Erica's idea wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, Lydia wouldn't mind 7 minutes in heaven with Derek.

"Really truth or dare, you've got to be kidding me that's a child's game" Stiles said while rolling his eyes.

Erica smirked "Well then it will be more suitable for you then" everyone laughed at her comment and Stiles gave her a glare and mocked a laugh as he sat down on the floor waiting for everyone to job him.

"So who's up to have fun and get drunk" Jackson jumped up from his seat and smirked. Everyone cheered expect from Derek as he rolled his eyes dreading the night as had to put up with this all night, starting to regret saying yes to giving permission for Erica to throw a party.

As everyone got their drinks ready they all sat in a circle ready to play the first game which was Truth or Dare. Erica noticed there was someone missing, she looked around the room and saw Derek just sitting on the couch drinking bourbon. "Oi Derek get your ass over here now" the blonde wolf demanded as Derek rolled his eyes and chose to ignore her. Erica sighed "suit yourself, okay so who's first"

"Oh don't be such a grumpy wolf" Derek looked around the room to see who said that and noticed behind him was a certain red head smirking. Derek scoffed and took another sip of his drink. Lydia thought of an idea of how to persuade Derek to play the game. "If you play with us then maybe you can play with me later on" Lydia whispered in his ear before joining the group on the floor. Derek growled to himself imagining the things he would do to the red head. He finished the his drink and placed it on the table and decided to join them.

"Okay I'll start, Lydia truth or dare?" Allison said while looking at her best friend who was sitting in front of her.

"Truth"

"If you were a guy, which girl would you date in this room"

"Umm" Lydia thought for a minute before answering her best friends question "let's see, your like a sister to be Alli so that's a no for me, Erica and Kira I can't stand you's no offence so that's a no go so I'm left with Malia, so I'd date Malia, you should feel lucky by the way"

Malia laughed "I'm feeling the love"

"My turn, Erica truth or dare" Jackson smirked looking over at the blonde wolf.

"Truth"

"You's are no fun" he rolled his eyes while trying to think of a question, as he thought of a question he smirked again "Do you spit or swallow"

"Seriously?" Lydia groaned at her ex and then looked over at Erica, who just smirked, I swear they are as bad as each other.

"Depends really, if you taste good then of course but if you don't then sorry I'm gonna spit you out" Erica giggled and Jackson smirked as he was imagining stuff you wouldn't want to know.

"Swiftly moving on" Allison said awkwardly.

"Scott truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Kira for 10 seconds" as Erica said that she felt a glare coming her away and saw Allison giving her a dirty look, Erica just shrugged it off and smiled at her. Scott looked at Allison giving her a sorry look before kissing Kira for 10 seconds.

"Wow Scott your an amazing kisser" Kira looked at Allison the whole time she said her statement. Allison looked like she was ready to kick off but Scott pulled her on his lap and told her to calm down.

"Lydia" Derek glanced for a Lydia.

"Mmhm" she said sweetly waiting for Derek's question.

"Truth or dare" he said not taking his eyes off her.

Lydia was gonna go for dare but after what she said to tease Derek, she was sure that Derek was gonna get pay back but she went for it anyways "Dare"

Derek smiled devilishly as her "I dare you to eat whipped cream off my tongue"

"Where's the whipped cream?" Lydia asked as she was demanded the easiest thing to do.

"I'll have a look" Issac said as he walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge and grabbed a can of whipped cream and arrived back into the living room area and handed her the can before sitting back in his space.

Lydia shuffled over to Derek "open your mouth" she smirked and Derek obliged and opened his mouth and she sprayed some of the cream in his mouth and made her self comfortable on Derek's lap before slowly licking the cream off his tongue. Once she got all the cream off his tongue she purposely gave him a kiss before going back to her spot. Derek's eyes lit up and gave Lydia a your gonna pay for that look.

"Stiles truth or dare" Kira asked.

"Truth" he said as he look another sip of his beer.

"What's your kinkiest fantasy right now?"

"Having a 5some with all the girls here expect from Allison because she's with my best mate" Stiles said while he grinned at his best friend. Scott felt that's his best friend had so much respect for him because most guys would of mentioned Allison in front of him.

"Jackson Truth or dare" Issac asked.

"Dare" he said cockily. Before Issac said anything he smirked at Derek who knew what Issac was going to dare Jackson to do, Issac received a glare from Derek and he knew Derek was going to kill him after this but he thought what the hell.

"I dare you to kissing Lydia and keep her on your lap for the rest of this game" Not only did Issac get a death stare from Derek but also he got one from Lydia too.

Jackson walked over to his ex and pulled her up "For old time sake" he smirked and kissed her deeply his hands travelled up and down her back and placed them on her ass. Derek growled at the sight of Jacksons hands on Lydia's ass, that should of been him not that asshole. 10 more seconds later he pulled away from her and smirked "I've missed your lips and that body of yours" he winked which received a groan and a eye roll from Lydia who sat back down on her spot and thought of ways to disinfect her mouth.

"Let's play a new game" Erica exclaimed "I suggest would you rather and then we can get more drunk and dance" she suggested and everyone cheered and go up and re filled their drinks before the next game started.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Never Have I Ever

"Oh my god Lydia what just happened with you and Jackson" Allison walked into the kitchen shocked. "Are you and Jackson gonna start things up again?"

Lydia laughed while Allison stood there confused "Trust me been there, never again you know I wouldn't get back with Jackson in a million years, he treated me like shit for 3 years why would I put myself back in that situation again?" Lydia questioned.

Allison shrugged and sighed "I know Lyd I just want you to be careful around guys because like you said yourself you don't want to be in that same situation but with another guy, I care about you a lot and I don't want you getting hurt"

Lydia smiled and gave Allison a hug "I promise you I'll be careful, I'm never gonna put myself in the same situation again I don't think I could handle it again" Lydia pulled away from the hug "I'm not gonna look for anything serious just yet with a guy since me and Jackson only spilt a week ago, I don't have morals and respect"

Allison nodded "Good, I don't want you to rush into things, just take it slow" before she could say anything else Derek walked into the kitchen. Allison looked over and turned her attention back to Lydia "You coming back through?"

Lydia nodded "I will in a minute I'm going to pour myself a drink, I'll meet you through there" Allison smiled at Lydia and walked out the kitchen giving Derek a smile before walking out the door. Lydia grabbed the bottle of vodka and poured some in a glass and screwed the lid back on before putting back on the counter, she looked for the bottle of coke which wasn't in sight, she sighed and tried to search for it.

A voice appeared from behind her "Looking for this?" She turned around and saw Derek holding the bottle of coke in his hand. He was leaning against the counter in his usual wear which was along sleeved grey top with dark jeans and combat boots, Lydia couldn't lie to herself he was looking sexy and she wished it was him who got the dare to kiss me instead of that asshole of an ex in the other room.

"Thanks" Derek handed the bottle to Lydia who turned around and poured the juice in her glass. Derek walked over next to her and leaned on the cupboard next to her. Lydia took a sip of her drink and then faced Derek. "You enjoying yourself so far then?" She asked trying to make conversation.

"If your meaning watching you and that dumbass playing tonsils tennis earlier then I'm definitely not enjoying myself" he growled which made Lydia smirk, she knew he was jealous, she knew he wanted to be in Jacksons place instead of Jackson.

"Aww is the big bad wolf jealous" she said in a baby voice. Derek smiled and laughed.

"Jealous of that asshole, I'll pass" Derek said as he was about to walk away from her. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back and she leaned in and kissed him deeply, she got to admit there was more passion in her kiss with Derek than any of her other shared kisses with guys in the past put together. She ran her hands through his hair as she added tongue to the kiss. He lifted her up and placed her on the counter.

She pulled away for breath and she looked into his eyes "We both know it was you that I wanted to kiss in that dare not Jackson" he smiled and cupped her face and pulled her in for another kiss until they heard a cough coming from the door.

"Sorry to interrupt your little make out session but the next game is about to start" Malia said awkwardly as she felt back for interrupting them.

"Be right through" Lydia said as Malia walked back into the living room. She looked at Derek one more time as she pecked him on the lips and jumped down from the counter and grabbed her drink before heading through to the living room with Derek following behind.

"I'll start, never have I ever had sex with a wolf" Maila said as Allison was the only one who drank.

"Wait does Jackson count as a wolf?" Lydia asked as she was genially confused if he was a wolf or not. Everyone laughed while she earned to glare from Jackson. "Okay okay, your a wolf calm down" she mumbled into her drink.

"Never have I ever turned into a wolf" Allison said. Erica, Scott, Issac, Jackson, Derek all drank.

"Never have I ever slept with Jackson" Kira said.

Lydia groaned "Low blow Kira, very low" she drank along with Erica. Everyone looked between Erica and Jackson.

"When have you's ever slept with each other?" Stiles asked as he was confused along with the rest.

"We have a quicky upstairs before this game started" Erica smiled as Jackson winked at her.

"Classy very classy" Lydia rolled her eyes before she took a sip of her drink. Derek smirked and looked down before anyone noticed. Nobody has ever see him smile or smirk, nobody expect Lydia. She's the only one who could make him smile.

"Never have I ever cheated on Lydia" Issac said pointedly. Jackson reluctantly drank and Lydia was not surprised at all, she knew something was going on between Jackson and some girls from science but she never really confronted him about it. Derek glared at Jackson as he drunk his drink, how could he cheat on sweet little Lydia? He thought if he had her he'd never let her go.

Stiles spoke up "Never have I ever cried over a ruined dress" Lydia and Erica both drank.

"Never have I ever had sex in a car" Derek said as he watched closely to see if Lydia drank. Scott, Allison, Jackson and Lydia all drank.

"You haven't?" Lydia asked Derek, while everyone looked at him for an answer.

"No because I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have any privacy as there is Windows that people can see through"

"Nah mate you cover the windows so nobody can look at your woman's body" Jackson smirked as he aimed a wink at Lydia. Lydia ignored his comment.

"Never have I ever nearly shot my best friend" Lydia said as she smirked at Allison, who groaned and took a drink.

"Thought you got over that?"

"I did and I forgive you for that but thought it would fit perfectly for this" Lydia said as she playfully stuck her tongue out and the dark haired beauty.

"Never have I ever dreamt about sleeping with Allison and Lydia at the same time" Boyd said. Everyone turned around and saw Boyd sitting down on the couch.

"How long have you been here for?" Erica asked confused as she's not seen him all night.

"I've been here as long as everyone else has" everyone turned back awkwardly as they felt bad as the forgot Boyd was here.

"Don't worry man I knew you were here all along" Stiles said as he sat next to him on the couch and our his arm around his shoulder.

"YEAH RIGHT!" everyone shouted in unison.

"Really? I was trying to make him feel welcome unlike some people" he said as he pointy directly at everyone individually. "You should ashamed of yourselves" he acted hurt and started to fake cry everyone looked around the room at each other wondering what the hell he was doing.

"Cut the crap and sit down man" Boy shouted and pulled him down onto the couch but Stiles bounced off the couch and onto the floor. Everyone laughed as Stiles jumped up and glared at Boyd before sitting in the circle.

"Never have I ever fancied someone in this room" Everyone drank expect Boyd.

"Ooh wonder who? Let's tell, I'll go first, mine is Jackson" Erica smiled and Jackson winked at her and pulled her on his lap.

"Mines is Erica" Jackson said happily as he was playing with the blonde wolfs hair"

"Mine is Scott, obviously since he is MY boyfriend" Allison said and aimed it directly at Kira who just laughed it off.

"Mines is Scott too how about that" Kira smirked as she saw Allison getting angry.

"Well mines is Allison and only Allison" Scott said directly to Kira who just rolled her eyes and downed her drink.

"Mines is Malia" Stiles said as he looked at Malia was started to blush. "Well the feelings mutual" After Malia said this, Stiles was on cloud nine ever since he moved on from Lydia he didn't think he would find someone who liked him back and now he has and he's excited.

"Mines is Allison and Lydia" Scott and Derek both shot their heads towards Issac as they heard the names of the girls that they love. "Hey! Don't bite my head off, it's a crush doesn't mean anything" Issac said while putting his hands in the air for surrender.

"Okay this game is getting a little boring, we'll start the next game soon, I gotta do something" Erica smirked as she pulled Jackson up onto his feet and rushed into the bathroom to do god knows what. Everyone else started dancing as Lydia turned up the volume.

She sat down next to Derek on the couch. "Hey you never said who you fancied" she asked as she crossed her legs.

"Think you already know who's mine" he said as he looked at her legs. The thought of him trailing kisses up her legs and up her thighs was turning him on. He tried to think of something to get his mind off his dirty thoughts of what he wanted to do to Lydia.

"Hmm" she said as she looked up in the air trying to figure out who he fancied. "I have no clue can you remind me?"

He smiled "Maybe this will help" he leaned and kissed her passionately. He's never felt like this about anyone since Kate. It was hard for him to trust a girl and to give them his heart. After what Kate done to him he didn't think he could possibly love another girl again, until Lydia came into his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Seven Minutes in Heaven

*Warning this had sexual content*

"Okay so everyone knows how to play but I'll go through the instructions now, so we are going to spin the bottle to determine who's going to be going in the closet with them and you's have 7 minutes to at least kiss of do whatever you's want got it?" Erica asked and she looked around the circle to see if anyone didn't understand but everyone understood "Good so who's going first?"

"I'll go" Allison spun the bottle first and landed on Scott, which she was glad at cause he was the only guy she wanted to be in a closet with. She slowly made her way to the closet following Scott, as soon as the door closed.

"Wanr to have some fun?" Scott said as he smirked at his girlfriend, waiting on her answer.

"With you of course" Allison smiled and pulled Scott closer to her and started kissing him deeply.

The wolf used his supernatural speed and undressed her quickly. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her deeply as he unbuttoned his pants. Allison got onto her knees in front of him and pulled out his dick. She opened her mouth and licked the tip and then she sucked on the head making Scott groan in pleasure.

"Fuck you're a natural at that baby"

She sucked on his dick harder. "Babe please fuck my mouth?" And he obliged he grabbed her hair in his hands and started fucking her in the mouth. He eventually cummed and he used his wolf speed to switch positions, he lifted her dress up and started rubbing her pussy while kissing her. As she started to get wet, Scott got onto his knees and pulled down her panties and started rubbing her clit. She moaned softly as she didn't want everyone in the living room listening. He slid one finger in at a time before fucking her pussy with his fingers. He started licking her clit to get it nice and wet so he can add more fingers. As more fingers were added it was too pleasurable that Allison didn't know if she could keep her moans in.

"Times up"

Scott and Allison were both gasping for air. "You done well baby, maybe we can continue this later on" Scott said as he winked at her while putting his jeans back on.

"Defiantly we can't just leave it like that" She smirked as she pulled up her panties and fixed her dress.

"You ready" she nodded and gave her him a kiss before they walked out the door.

"You's are out good!" Kira said "Stiles your up"

Stiles spun the bottle and it stopped on Maila "Well looks like me and you are going to have our seven minutes of heaven" he cheered and he took her hand and they both walked into the closet. Everyone was dancing and drinking while waiting for their time to run out. Lydia stared moving her body to the music and soon felt someone come up behind her holding her waist.

"Hey gorgeous" murmured Derek in her ear and she smiled as they danced. She turned around to face him and put her arms around his neck as she pulled closer to him. His hands travelled from her waist to her back and he started to kiss her neck, a few moans escaped her mouth which made him smirk against her skin. He faced her again and leaned in but she dodged kiss on lips and the kiss landed on her cheek. He growled in her ear "Can't just come and kiss me whenever you want" She smirked, she knew she was teasing him and he didn't like it. For once she was in control of a guy instead of a guy controlling her and she liked it, she thought about playing hard to get from now on to see if he likes her for her and not for her body. She looked up and leaned in he closed his eyes ready for the kiss but she moved her head to the side a kissed his cheek. "See you around handsome" she winked and walked over to Allison leaving Derek by himself.

Stiles and Maila's time was up and Isaac spun the bottle this time and it feel on Lydia. Lydia smiled at him and looked over at Derek who didn't look amused and the result. She shrugged it off and took Isaac's hand and entered the closet. She turned the light on and they both sat down on the bed. Lydia sat on something so she stood up to see what she sat on "Umm" she said to catch Isaac's attention. She lifted up a pink bra up which could only mean it was Malia's if not then she would have to have a serious talk with Stiles sometime.

"Wonder what base he got to" Isaac joked which made Lydia laugh.

"I don't want to know" they both laughed and she sat next to me him and they started talking, they both only saw each other as friends so nothing would happen, yeah he said he fancied Lydia but you can fancy your friend can't you?

"So what's going on with you and the alpha?" Isaac winked and Lydia smiled. But she didn't know the answer to his question.

"I couldn't tell if you, I don't even know myself" she giggled "we've flirted in between the games and we have kissed a few times but that's it and I don't want anything serious right not because I only just broke up with Jackson so even though I have moved on I don't want to rush into things if you know what I mean"

Isaac nodded in agreement. "If you really like him Lyd then you could take things slow and see where they lead"

Lydia nodded "I know I'm planning on that but I'm just scared in case he's only into me cause of my body like Jackson was I just don't want to be some object or some booty call you know"

"I understand that Lyd, I really do, you can never tell with a guy how he feels unless you really know them, it must suck for girls"

"You got that right, guys get it so much easier than guys like girls get attached easily whereas guys take ages to like a girl but guys get detached easily and girls take a while to get over a guy"

"I really do feel for you girls, but trust me Derek is a good guy, he might not look it but he is, he's probably just as scared as you"

Lydia laughed "The big bad wolf scared? Ahah yeah that's hilarious"

Isaac looked at her blankly, she looked at him and stopped laughing as she knew he wasn't kidding "I'm serious after Kate, he's been afraid to let anyone in"

"Who's Kate?" She questioned.

"You don't remember?" He asked and her shook her head. "Allison's aunt"

Her eyes widened "Wait your telling me Derek dating Allison's aunt?" He nodded. "So wait what happened between them that made her betrayal him?"

"If I tell you, you promise you won't tell Derek?" Lydia made a promise she wouldn't tell Derek, whatever happens in the closet, stays in the closet. "Basically Kate seduced him, luring him into a physical relationship, he was in love with her until she found out she used him to gather information on his family making him an unwitting accomplice to the arson fire at the Hale house that killed most of his family, he was gutted because he thought they had a future together. Lydia couldn't help but feel sorry for him but if Derek knew she knew then he wouldn't want her to worry about him.

"Wow, he definitely wins worse relationships, thought me and Jackson was bad" She shook her head.

Isaac chuckled "Yeah I guess he does"

"Guys your time is up, come on out" They could hear Erica's voice shouted from the other room.

"Come on let's get out of here before they become suspicious" she said as she took a hold of his arm and walked out the room to join the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Twister

Erica brought the twister box out and started talking all the pieces out of the box. She then laid out the plastic game board on the floor while the others were moving furniture to make some room. "Okay so we'll have about 4/5 people on the mat at once which will stop people for getting inured and we don't want to to ruin game night do we" she said as she put her hands on her hips. "I'm going to sit out on this game and you's can decide amongst yourselves who's played no the first game"

First up was Allison, Scott, Lydia, Isaac and Derek.

"Okay right hand yellow" as Erica was shouting out the colours and body parts, everyone else who wasn't taking part were all in the kitchen either drinking and talking.

"Left leg blue"

"Right leg green"

"Left hand green"

As all the colours were getting shouted out Lydia was starting to struggle to hold herself up as she was in a very difficult position.

"Hey Lydia, having fun" Allison laughed and she saw her best friend struggle on holding herself up. "You know you can just give up right"

"Martins don't give up! Especially Lydia Martin" she said struggling to get her words out. Scott feel first followed by Allison as he was the one helping her stay up. It was between Derek and Allison as Isaac forfeited about two minutes into the game.

Lydia was in a uncomfortable position and it was even worse as Derek was below her and his dick was pressed against her ass, she was glad that they were wearing clothes cause if not then his dick would of went right up her ass and that's the last thing she is wanting.

"Cmon quit' he said smirking trying to make her lose concentration but failed as she was holding herself up more than she was a few minutes ago.

"Cmon Lydia you can do this, don't let him distract you" she said in her head.

By the time they switched colours Derek was still below her but their faces were closer together. Derek thought of the perfect plan to make Lydia fall. He moved his mouth closer to her ear and started whisper dirty thoughts.

"Derek you can whisper as much things as you want I'm not gonna break"

"You smell so good" he whispered.

"Shut up" she shouted as she was keeping herself stable.

"I would love to taste you, maybe you'll taste as good as you smell" He winked at her and started kissing her neck.

Her arms started to tremble as she felt shocks of waves going up her body, she couldn't let him break her but his lips felt so good against her skin.

"Can you stop trying to drive me insane" Lydia begged as she didn't think she could handle it anymore.

Derek smirked "So it's working then"

"As much as I hate admitting people are right, yes it's working"

"Okay okay I'll stop, let's quit together, on the count of three yeah?" Lydia nodded.

"One, two, three" and with that Derek dropped onto the mat and Lydia was still in the position she was a few minutes ago. Wow she played me, we'll see how she likes it. He pushed her leg gently and she fell on top of him.

"Hey you can't do..." Before she could say anything else he place his lips onto hers. For him it felt like she fits his body perfectly, he didn't want to move from the position he felt so comfortable around her more than he ever felt when he was with Kate.

Lydia pulls always and gets up onto her feet and walks into the kitchen where everyone else is.

Allison sees Lydia walk in with Derek behind her. "So you guys have finally finished, everyone else is been waiting for their turns for ages now" she chuckled "okay the next group can go play now"

Next game was Stiles, Malia, Jackson and Erica and I'm pretty sure Jackson and Erica are going to cheat.

Lydia and Derek were sitting on the couch washing the two couples struggling on the mat which was really funny to watch.

"By the judge of things I can see you don't like me kissing you" Derek wiggled his eyebrow.

"No it's not that, trust me I do like kissing you and when you do kiss me I get this rush of energy and it gives me butterflies in my stomach and it's not just when you kiss me, it's when your near me or when you touch me and I don't usually get that from guys but with you it's different and I don't know why"

"I get what you mean, I'm the same, yeah I know the big bad wolf has feelings, people may think I'm grumpy, have no heart and dislikes everyone but the opposite I do have a heart but I just don't show it as much because of my ex, I choose not to show off my nice side to scare girls off because I'm just afraid that the next girls is going to be the same as my ex"

Lydia nods and looks down and starts playing with her fingers she knew what he was on about, she was the same when she broke up with Jackson, she just shut her emotions down completely until she was ready to turn them back on and ever since tonight, she feels like Derek has made her turn them back on because she does like him but tonight's been the only time really that they've spoke so she wants to get to know him first before anything happens between them.

"Listen, don't worry I'm not going to make you turn your emotions on that's for you to decide when you do that and when you feel comfortable with the girl you want to turn them onto"

"Can I try something?" Derek questioned.

"Sure" he grabbed the back of her neck and brought her forward and kissed her passionately, Lydia couldn't do anything than respond. He put his arm around her and pulled her forward, bringing her closer to him. When she finally was comfortable she put her arms around his neck and kissed back. After a few minutes of making out he pulled back from the kiss and simply smiled at Lydia.

"Yeah I know I gotta stop doing that" he chucked as he played with his thumb.

"I'm pretty sure most of this evening we've just spent kissing one another" Lydia joked

Derek thought for a second "That is...actually true" he looked back on tonight and he saw that he kissed her anytime he got a chance to. "Well you're a beautiful girl, you deserve to get so much attention"

Lydia blushed and looked down "Thanks, so do you, and you defiantly deserve better than your ex, she seems like a bitch" Lydia grudged at what she said because after all it was her best friends auntie but still what she does to Derek is unforgivable and he did and he does deserve better.

Derek chuckled "Yeah she was but she had good moments too" he smiled and looked down at his hands.

"You'll find your girl some day Derek, you may have met her or you may have yet to met her"

"What if she was right in front of me?" Derek questioned.

Lydia never really thought much of what he just said but she replied with "Then whatever chance you get, you capture that girls heart and you keep it forever" she smiled "anyways you want another drink?" He shook his head and said he was fine. "Okay be back soon" and with that she walked off to the kitchen which gave Derek some alone time to think about what he's going to do.


	5. Chapter 5

div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Chapter Five: Never Have I Ever (Part Two)/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Never have I ever slept with a man" called Scott, leaving his drink untouched./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"All the girls drank expect from Kira who looked all embarrassed, looking down at her drink in her hand./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Never have I ever done it outside" Malia said as she looked about to see who drank. Derek, Jackson and Isaac all drank./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Wait a minute Hale, you've had sex outside but you haven't had sex in a car?" Jackson pointed out. Everyone looked at Derek waiting for an answer./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Yeah outside the school" Derek smirked, Jackson fell bad on his seat, wondering why he has never done it outside of school./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Who exactly" Jackson asked as he was eager to know./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Kate" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Allison was grossed out, her aunt had sex with Derek Hale outside, really classy Kate, real classy. "Okay let's move on please"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Allison's aunt is a sort" Jackson grinned to himself./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Never have I ever been walked in on my parents" Lydia said. Jackson, Maila and Isaac all drank./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Never have I ever slept with Lydia" Isaac smirked, who receive a glare from Derek. Jackson was the only one who drank. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Yet" Derek said in his head while smirking to himself./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Never have I ever had phone sex" Scott said looking at Allison as he really wanted to do it with her./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Some other time babe" she giggled as Scott's smile grew. Everyone drank except Stiles, Scott, Allison and Kira. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Never have I ever called someone the wrong name while hooking up" Jackson called out, everyone looked at him, they thought he'd be the one to say the wrong name in bed but guess they were wrong. Derek was the only one who drank. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Oh my god who?' Erica grinned. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""While I was hooking up with Braeden I said Kate's name" Derek lied as it was Lydia's name he said instead of Braeden./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Ah yeah Braeden she was hot" Scott said as Allison thumped him on the back of the head which made Lydia giggle./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Never have I ever received a noise complaint immediately after sex" Jackson smirked before he drank. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Oh my god who?" Stiles asked./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""That little minx over there" Jackson said smirking at Lydia./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Wow Lydia wouldn't of thought you were the loud type" Allison playfully winked at her best friend./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Never have I ever loved two people at the same time" Allison said. Everyone drank besides Derek which surprised Lydia. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Never have I ever watched porn" Kira innocently said and watched as all the guys drank and Erica. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""What?" Erica said as everyone looked at her "I gotta get pleasure somehow" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""You've got me for that now" Jackson pulled Erica on his lap and started kissing her neck./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Never have I ever had sex against a washing machine" Stiles said out of nowhere and only Lydia and Jackson drank./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Everyone expected it from Jackson but not Lydia "You should try it sometime, it's the best orgasm you'll ever get trust me girls" Lydia said as she winked at all the girls. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"After a while, the questions got more and more personal so Lydia stood up at one point and walked into the kitchen getting a drink. She poured herself until a voice came from behind her and made her jump./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""So Lydia, you and Hale huh?" Jackson said as he leaned against the wall./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Shut up Jackson" She said rolling her eyes, trying to walk past him but got stopped by him. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""You are not denying it" Jackson smirked, he knew his little Lydia had a crush on Derek Hale since the moment she met him. Her and Jackson were only friends with benefits type thing as she made it official as soon as she found out Kate and Derek started dating. Probably to make Derek jealous but her little skeeming plan never worked./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""There is nothing to deny cause there's nothing" She said trying to make a point./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Right so nothing between you and Hale" Jackson asked again./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""No" she shook her head./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"He never believed her "Good" he said, before she could react he pushed up her against the nearest wall and started kissing her. He presses his body against her enjoying how good it felt like old times. He pulled up her thigh and starting roaming his hands up and down her thigh and then grabbed her ass with his free hand. Lydia tried to fight Jackson off but he was too strong for her since he turned into a wolf. But thankfully Allison called her name which made Jackson pull away from her. She looked up at him, regretting letting him do that. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""You still got it Martin" he winked as he grabbed his glass and walked back through to the living room. Once she walked into the living room Derek growled deeply as he smelled Jackson on Lydia, that bastard was not going to ruin his chances with Lydia and why was he evening kissing her? Thought he moved onto Erica? He decided to get up from his space and sat down next to Lydia was in the middle of drinking her drink. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"He pulled her closer to him "So you kissed Jackson?" He mumbled in her ear./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""He kissed me" she pointed out./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""But you obviously didn't stop him" Derek said in a angry tone. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""I couldn't exactly fight off a 6 foot werewolf, I tried but he was too strong for me to push him off"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Did you enjoy it?" He didn't know why he asked that, if she said yes then it would make him more angry than he was./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""No I didn't" phew "He's my ex and I don't feel anything for him anymore so his kisses don't mean anything to me and why do you care anyways I'm not your girlfriend" she pointed out./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""True, but you will be mine soon" he smirked as she rolled her eyes./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Okay let me make this very clear to you, I don't and I will never belong to anyone" she snapped as she was sick of people claiming her as if she was an object. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Well you will be because I hey what I want and I don't care how long it takes for me to win you over and you'll be putty in my hands soon" he said whispering in her ear. Lydia moaned softly as she felt his lips on her skin. He got up and walked through to the kitchen, 'this is going to be a lot harder than I thought' she said to herself. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div 


End file.
